¡Feliz día del padre, Harry!
by Luniz Potter
Summary: Viñeta: Cualquier trabajo es tedioso, más que todo si toca un domingo, por eso Ginny Potter tiene una gran noticia para alegrar a Harry.


**Disclameir:**El universo de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Sumary:**Cualquier trabajo es tedioso, más que todo si toca un domingo, por eso Ginny Potter tiene una gran noticia para alegrar a Harry.

**Nota de Autora:**Se que llevo mucho tiempo alejada pero aquí vengo con una pequeña viñeta en honor a todos esos padres cariñosos en su día.

*. Según mis cálculos, esta historia se da en el 2003, allí, Harry tendría unos 23 años y llevaría trabajando en el Departamento de Aurores 4 años, a los 25 es cuando se convierte en Jefe.

*. James Sirius Potter tendría unos 14 o 13 años en el epilogo por lo que nacería en el 2003.

* * *

><p>Suspiro. Hacia mucho que sus labios expresaban ese sonido de fastidio, Harry volvió a mirar el reloj en su muñeca y deseó adelantar el tiempo, lo suficiente para regresar a casa y llenar de besos el pecoso cuello de Ginny Potter.<p>

Llevaba trabajando en el Departamento de Aurores 4 años y ni siquiera le tenían consideración para darle ese domingo libre, no es que fuera diferente para el, pero seguramente para el Sr. Weasley era especial.

Le habían pedido a varios empleados (entre ellos el) que se quedaran vigilando. Habían recibido varios reportes de una serie de asesinatos donde la maldición _cruciatus_ era una muy buena amiga del criminal. Pero al parecer este era un padre que también se estaba tomando el día, porque no podía ser mas aburrido.

Siento el chasquido de unos dedos en su cara y voltio para observar a un Ron impaciente. Pronuncio una jugada cualquiera y Ron sonrió complacido, inmediatamente la reina de su compañero destruyo su alfil y dio jaque a su rey. Iba a comentar que no entendía porque seguían un juego que ya estaba ganado, pero lo interrumpió la secretaria del departamento, informándole que su esposa quería verlo.

Harry sonrió y de repente el aburrimiento fatídico ya no estaba, se escucho por toda la oficina un ¡Que pase! Y a los diez segundos ya Ginny estaba allí, corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo, rodear su tronco con las piernas y besarlo con mas del entusiasmo apropiado.

— Si cada vez que vengas aquí llegaras así, hago que mi jefe despida a la chica y te contrate a ti de secretaria. — Pronuncio cuando ella se separo un momento para verlo— ¡Cállate Harry!— Respondió la pelirroja y siguió en sus besos hasta que escucho un reprocho de su hermano. Después de reírse un poco, Harry pregunto a que se debía su visita.

— ¿Es que acaso necesito una excusa para visitar a mi bello y amado esposo?— El animo de Ginny estaba en los cielos, lo notaba, sus ojos brillaban y hasta se veía mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

— Ninguna, pero normalmente no te gusta venir a esta "cueva de egocéntricos obsesionados por el poder."— Ginny se sonrojó al ver que más de uno le miraba mal. — Nunca dije eso— Harry iba a responder con otro comentario para hacerla quedar mal cuando lo acallo con otro beso. Se olvido por un momento que se encontraba en aquel lugar tan gris y subió sus manos al cabello de el, en algún punto, otros brazos la agarraron y arrastraron lejos de Harry. En ese momento, Ginny quiso matar a Ronald Weasley.

— ¡Puedo besar a mi esposo cuando quiera Ron, déjame en paz!

— ¡No, no puedes! ¡No mientras yo este presente y te pegues como lapa!- Ron lo hacia mas como una costumbre para divertirse que por celos de hermano.

— Pues yo le diré a Hermione que no te bese cuando este yo. Y sabes que ella es capaz de cumplirlo. — Ron la soltó de inmediato y Ginny soltó una sonrisa de suficiencia, se voltio hacia a Harry y comento en un tono de "sin importancia".

— En fin, venia a darte esto— Era una bolsa de regalo de colores ocres y formas geométricas acompañada de un gran lazo verde y de un tamaño bastante grande.

— ¿Qué es?— Pregunto extrañado.

— Ábrelo y averígualo— fue la respuesta de Ginny.

— ¿Por qué?— se repitió la misma contestación.

— Harry abrió la bolsa y observo un peluche, lo tomo en sus manos y descubrió que era un oso también marrón, con un lazo verde en su cuello. En su mano cargaba un letrerito que decía: ¡Feliz Día del Padre!

— No entiendo Ginny porque me das es…— La respuesta vino súbitamente, sonrió y sus ojos brillaron justo como los de su esposa, soltó el muñeco sobre las piezas de ajedrez que se apartaron apuradas y la beso.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto?

— Dos semanas, se que tenia que decirte pero quería sorprenderte este día. — La miro y no había más que amor. — Es perfecto, gracias Ginny.

Después de varias felicitaciones por sus compañeros y una insistencia de Ron en que ser fueran que el le cubría, salieron de la oficina y en el camino a las chimeneas comento:

— Supongo que el peluche no es todo lo que has planeado ¿cierto?

— Ya me conoces. Hable con mama y papa, no vamos a ir a la cena, esta noche es solo para los dos. — Harry sonrió, la pareja se metió en la primera chimenea, pronuncio la ubicación de su hogar, y lo ultimo que se escucho en ese pasillo desierto del ministerio, fue una repetida confesión de amor.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, y recuerden: Por cada review que dejan un perrito se salva de ser atropellado.<p>

¿Qué les pareció el fantástico tráiler de Las Reliquias parte 2?

¡Un beso!


End file.
